Pensamientos de amor propio (AU)
by KokoHekmatyar
Summary: Orihime, nos cuenta hoy una historia de amor adolescente, estúpida y triste. Porque ella creyó que el amor verdadero se basaba solo en dar afecto y no recibirlo como debe ser. Pensamientos de amor propio que hacen reflexionar sobre a quién le entregas tu tiempo.


:3 :3 :3

¡Hola hola!

¿Cómo están? Este es mi segundo fic, pero el primero de Bleach. Espero les guste.

Tengo una página en FB, la cuál la utilizo para interactuar con mis lectores. La pueden encontrar como "KokoHekmatyar, escritora :3" No dejo links, porque es prohibido :c

Si gustan pasen, den Like y compartamos tiempo allá. :3 Sugerencias bien recibidas.

Ahora sí, ¡A Leer cosas interesanteeees!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pensamientos de amor propio.<strong>_

Mi nombre, es Inoue Orihime.

Y sí, soy una tonta. Una tonta enamorada de alguien que no me da ni la hora. Está conmigo por capricho, porque él es de esas personas que no puede permitir que alguien esté solo y se sienta igual.

Es cierto que comparte tiempo conmigo, y que forma parte de un pasado cercano. Le gustan algunas cosas, igual que a mí, y en ocasiones podemos tener conversaciones por chat que pueden durar horas y horas.

Pero últimamente, ese no es el caso. Hace más de un mes que me olvidó. Su presencia está ahí, la puedo sentir, pero no me habla, no me responde, nada. Porque está ocupado con alguien más.

Kurosaki Ichigo y yo solíamos ser muy buenos amigos. Para nadie era un secreto que yo me estaba enamorando conforme pasaban los días, por supuesto que para él tampoco lo era. Sabiendo cuáles eran mis sentimientos, él andaba pendiente de alguien más, Kuchiki Rukia.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir que mi afecto, era reemplazado por el de ella. Sentía cómo él solo compartía tiempo conmigo si yo estaba sola o si estábamos con amigos, pero en cuanto Rukia llegaba, se alejaban del grupo y se volvían "Cuento aparte".

… _**Aún así, yo nunca perdí la fé.**_

Alguien más trató de acercarse a mí. Creí que todo estaba resuelto, y que olvidaría a Ichigo fácilmente. Pero no fue así. Simplemente con ver la diferencia abismal de nuestras conversaciones, me di cuenta que para esa persona, era imposible entrar en mi corazón, de la misma forma en que el pelinaranja lo hacía.

… _**¿Te ha pasado eso de que te enamoras, y aunque hayan más hombres guapos e interesantes tú solo tienes ojos para una persona en especial?**_, pues eso me pasó. Duré mucho tiempo esperando en silencio a que él se fijara que yo estaba ahí, y de repente sucedió. Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron una fuerte discusión, lo que los alejó un tiempo. Mientras tanto, yo intentaba hacerle entender a él que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría para él.

Algunos días más tarde, mi sueño se hizo realidad. Kurosaki, se estaba fijando en mí y yo por mi parte, hacía todo lo posible para evitar que no fuera de otra forma. Le hablaba bonito, me preocupaba por él. Cuando no nos veíamos en todo el día, por chat le preguntaba "¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Ya comiste algo?", pensé que eso resultaría bien para lo que yo deseaba.

De imprevisto, me pidió que fuera su novia, a lo que yo acepté. La primera vez duramos solo 15 días juntos. Él se enojó conmigo por una estupidez, y adivina quién apareció de nuevo. Sí, Rukia.

Ellos regresaron. Duraron así alrededor de 3 meses, y otra discusión se dio lugar. Nuevamente dejaron de hablar, y ahí estaba yo, para lo que Ichigo quisiera, porque pensaba que el amor, debía soportarlo todo.

… _**¿Qué el amor todo lo puede, lo cree y lo soporta?**_ Sí y no. Los extremos son malos. No se puede dar amor, sin recibir amor. Creí que yo podía amar a alguien, así este ni se inmutara conmigo.

Nuevamente me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo diciéndole que sí. Pasó igual que la primera vez, duramos casi dos meses juntos, volvimos a discutir y Rukia volvió a aparecer.

Esta vez, duramos casi seis meses sin hablar. Supe que ellos dos nuevamente discutieron, y se separaron mucho tiempo antes de que me volviera a buscar por tercera vez. Estas veces, lloraba cada vez que me dejaba, porque sentía que la vida misma se iba detrás de él. Y sí, él se enoja por todo, como podrás ver.

… _**¿Es posible que te enamores de una persona tan inestable?**_ Sí, porque cuando estás enamorado, no ves defectos. Pero de vez en cuando es necesario verlos.

Casi después de los seis meses, volvió a buscarme, me prometí a mí misma que no volvería con él nunca más, así muriera de amor por dentro. ¡Me inventé un montón de historias!, que salía con alguien más, que estaba muy enamorada, que esto, que lo otro… Pensé que funcionaría, pero no. Los sentimientos "verdaderos" no son fáciles de esconder, y de nuevo estaba yo con él.

Esta vez duramos algo más, 8 meses. Él me hacía feliz, y yo creí que se sentía igual conmigo. Me dijo tantas cosas bonitas, de esas que te hacen latir el corazón y revolver de felicidad el estómago. Pensé que esta vez sí funcionaría. Grave error.

Cada vez que él se enojaba conmigo, era yo la que me disculpaba, así fuera su culpa. Pensé que se molestaba a causa de mi torpeza, pero en definitiva la última vez que peleamos, fue por su entera culpa.

_- Kurosaki-kun, ¿Quién es ese bebé de la foto que hay en tu Facebook?- Le pregunté con curiosidad_

_- Ah sí… Es mi hijo, de Rukia y mío. – Me contestó._

Era broma, claro. Pero eso hizo una mella en mi corazón, que ya nadie podría detener. Él sabía lo que yo pensaba de ella, y que bromeara justo con su nombre me destrozó. Seguro, creyó que me reiría a carcajadas y le diría que todo estaba bien, le dejé en claro que no hiciera una broma de esas nunca más. Se molestó por ello. Y hasta el momento, no me habla.

… **¿Es posible también que una persona, no mida las consecuencias de sus palabras?** Claro, de seguro a él le pareció graciosísima la broma, pero a mí no.

* * *

><p>Como decía, Ichigo ya no me habla más. No nos vemos, no nos cruzamos, nada. Aún lo tengo en mi Facebook, pero hace un mes que no enviamos ni un emoticón. Hoy vi lo que a toda mujer enamorada le mueve los sentimientos más tristes.<p>

"_**Kurosaki Ichigo tiene una relación con Kuchiki Rukia"**_

Quise llorar, pero no. Esta vez no sería. Simplemente me armé de valor, pasé saliva para quitarme el nudo en la garganta, y seguí revisando los perfiles de mis amigos más allegados.

No estoy segura de que si duren mucho tiempo juntos, o si él realmente sintió algo por mí. Lo que sé, es que debo encontrar a alguien que valore me amor. Alguien que sepa que mi tiempo vale.

"_Ishida Uryuu te ha enviado un mensaje._

_Hola Inoue-san, ¿estarás ocupada hoy? Me gustaría que saliéramos en la noche."_

Llegué a la conclusión de que es posible que aún lo ame, y que la culpa puede ser tanto suya como mía. Pero… ¿En dónde queda mi amor propio? ¿Es justo que yo ande detrás de una persona, que tiene reemplazos cada vez que discute con alguien? ¿Mi amor vale tan poco para dárselo solo a una persona? ¿Tan estúpida tuve que ser para seguir con algo que iba mal desde el principio?

Una lágrima se me alcanzó a escapar, pero la sequé, sonreí y quise seguí adelante.

"_Ishida-kun, ¡hola! Sí, ¿A qué horas pasas por mí?_

* * *

><p>¡Chan Chaaaan CHAAAAN!<p>

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Quise relatar esta historia porque es algo que me pasó hace mucho tiempo. Perdí muchas oportunidades por estar detrás de ese "Ichigo", y justamente me sentí así, como Inoue.

Pero las cosas han cambiado, y estoy mejor que antes. Así que ya saben, no desperdicien si tiempo, que ese no se recupera ;) Tampoco cambien todo por amor. Hay gente que no lo vale.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión, ¿Reviews? :c


End file.
